oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kasai
"Well met, delicious friend." History Kasai is a member of a kitsune clan native of a village to the far east. Her family was comprised of mostly good people, followers and priests of Cayden Cailean, or well, as much you can call someone a priest when it comes to Cailean. It was a life of heartwarming revelry and good will, one that many would possibly call a good life. She didn't like it, though. It didn't mean that she wasn't hedonistic, far from it, she reveled in it, but among her brethren, Kasai had always been a sort of black sheep, never really getting the whole spirit of her kin. She saw it all beneath her, the constant selflessness and good will, as a waste of time, time that could be better used exploring the magic in her blood. She left town without much of a word when she reached adulthood, and wandering ever since for the good part of six years, nurturing her magical abilities in her travels. She put these skills to use in some jobs for coin, but when times were harsh, she wasn't above lying, manipulating and using people to survive and have her way. And when that failed, she'd dispose of them, never wasting the bodies. She didn't quite know when it had happened, but sometime during a particularly harsh season, she had to resort to more... Unorthodox food sources. That she had attained a peculiar taste for such, was simply a curiosity. Indeed, as if by an odd turn of fate, her fist act of feeding upon others seemed to bring about the attention of ''something, ''along with guidance to He Who Gnaws. A few years later, during her travels, Kasai met the first person she'd consider her peer, another kitsune with a penchant for magic. They traveled together long, and developed a sort of cordial, if almost familial, relationship. She eventually chanced upon Haven, and has lived and based herself off of it ever since. Be it bouts and participation in the arena, to assistance and generous funding of those in need that she calculated would be beneficial to her in the long run, the kitsune has managed to both accumulate a large following, and a sizable wealth. Among those loyal to her, there are whispers of a plan to bring about an extraplanar home for them all, so that they might join in the pursuit of magic and other, more hedonistic ends, although these rumors have yet to be confirmed. She has thwarted an invasion of fey, had a hand in the death of a dangerous and powerful cult leader, assisted in many an investigation, and frequently prevails in the arena. Who knows what future achievements she will grasp? Appearance Kasai is fair, smooth skinned kitsune, rather tall and svelte for her race and sporting three tails upon the base of her back. Her purple eyes tend to be calculating, if mischievous, and her long, red hair fades into a dark black close to it's ends, most notably on her ears and tails. The kitsune often dresses in a mix of conservative and revealing clothes, accentuating what she wishes without truly revealing much, a fit for her hedonistic nature. Personality Kasai is a hedonistic, manipulative, lying narcissist with a fascination, bordering on obsession, with all kinds of magic. That is not to say that she lies all the time, or that she is incapable of caring for others. Indeed, she is known to be immensely generous, often providing financial aid to those in need that she figures will be of use or an asset in the long run, as well as paying for damages and assistance whenever she happens to cause collateral, going so far as to often raise casualties from the dead. And rare is the occasion she ever voices or hints at her self-centered nature, more often than not simply being aloof. She doesn't do this all from the good of her heart, of course. Her generosity is, as she would never admit, a selfish venture and a means to her ends, the kitsune firmly believing that having a place in the hearts and minds of others is a superior way to fear cruelty in guaranteeing loyalty. Indeed, she heavily frowns upon idiotic displays of evil and malice, seeing them as utterly pointless. Kasai isn't one to trust others easily, and has precedent of turning to rather questionable methods to guarantee the nonexistence of betrayals. That said, to those that do earn her trust, she is immensely loyal and protective, and would go to unfathomable extents to assist them in their endeavors. Friends Laniakea: Her fellow kitsune and traveling companion, Laniakea was Kasai's first true peer. The older kitsune is known to be extremely protective of the white haired one, indeed often acting as family. Their bond stems from a mutual pursuit of magic, and many a year of travel and adversity. Aelfyra : The kitsune has had an eye on Aelfyra for a long while now, the girl's looks and aptitude for magic drawing her in. They have been to many a mission together, both working in synergy with one another. The two were responsible for the death, however temporaty, of Aeternia Orichalkus. Their experiences and occasional talks in Haven hint at a possible friendship, one that Kasai wishes to attain, having already decided to not allow harm to come to the girl. Zhi Wildmane : The two have worked together in plenty of occasions, both their capabilities meshing together quite well. Despite the teen's clear opposite morality and views to her own, and indeed as of recently antithetical, if uncomfortable, aura, the two have maintained an amenable and friendly relationship and attitude towards one another. Enemies Aeternia Orichalkus : Kasai has developed a very specific dislike for the woman, thinking her moronically misguided and vapid. She had a direct hand in her death during a confrontation, but as it seems, the machinist didn't know how to remain dead. This has lead the kitsune to formulate a plan to deal with the woman... Permanently. The Order of the Machinist : There is animosity between Kasai and the order due to their frequent hostile confrontations and, admittedly, their leader's obnoxiousness. In truth, the kitsune has entertained the though of using the cult for her own devises, should a certain plan of hers ever come to fruition. They are but misguided, zealous fools, and it would only take her hand to make them truly of use. Others: Anyone that is a threat, or potential threat to herself, her goals, or those she truly cares for. Aspirations More than anything, Kasai aims to gain mastery over all magic, be it arcane or divine, or anything else in between. Indeed, what better way to do that than reaching apotheosis into a goddess of magic itself? Of course, she posits that such a goal would likely take the better of a few centuries, and so her more immediate, if still long term goal, is reaching another kind of apotheosis: Immortality. She, needless to say, has little to no qualms about what method would be necessary. Category:Player Characters